Chacun ses traumatismes
by Amalia Jean
Summary: Comment Eric est devenu Eric, du moins ce que j'en pense. Une initiation et des épreuves, quand l'Erudit devient Audacieux, quand l'homme devient machine. Juste au mauvais endroit au mauvais moment. A la base je pensait en faire une OS, mais voilà j'ai continué, donc fanfiction à chapitres.
1. Chapter 1

_Chacun ses traumatismes_

 **Je me suis toujours demandée pourquoi Eric était celui qu'il était. Voila ce que je pense.**

 **C'est ma toute première fanfiction, mais pas mon premier poste. Je suis active sur FictionPress.**

 **Je crois pas qu'il y ait d'erreurs d'orthographe, mais on ne sait jamais. Désolée s'il y en a**

 **Genre : Romance/Drame sur Eric/OC**

 **Disclamer : Rien est à moi, tout à Veronica Roth, sauf Justine, ça c'est à moi.**

 **Bonne lecture, même si c'est court**

 **Amalia**

* * *

La cérémonie des choix, enfin. Je suis assis là, en bleu comme tous les membres de ma faction. Avec mon amie, qu'est ce que je dis, ma petite-amie Justine, on a décidé d'aller chez les audacieux ensemble. On l'appelle avant moi. Je la regarde verser fièrement son sang dans les charbons. Je n'ai pas le droit d'applaudir, mais je souris quand même.

Le temps semble s'étendre à l'infini avant que n'arrive mon tour. J'avance vers les coupes, sûr de moi. Sans une once d'hésitation, mon sang coule sur les charbons dans un grésillement qui sonne comme une douce mélodie à mes oreilles. Un triomphe accueille mon transfère. Mon regard cherche immédiatement celui de Justine. Je la vois me sourire. On s'assied côte à côte, nos mains se joignent naturellement.

A la fin de la cérémonie des choix, on sort en courant, suivant tant bien que mal les audacieux. Je les vois escalader les poutres métalliques qui mène au train et je regarde Justine, surpris. Après une seconde, on les suit. Arriver en haut, on les voit s'élancer pour sauter dans le train. Un rire me secoue. Un mélange de surprise, d'adrénaline ainsi qu'un sentiment de liberté m'envahit. J'attrape la main de Justine et on court tous les deux le long du train en riant. Je la lâche une seconde pour me hisser dans le train, mais quand je veux la ressaisir, je ne rencontre que le vide. Je tourne la tête et je vois un Sans-Faction qui retient ma petite-amie. Je vois son sourire mauvais et la lueur de triomphe qui brille dans ses yeux. Je veux sauter du train pour l'arrêter, mais le temps que je réagisse, le quai est déjà loin. J'ai juste le temps de voir le Sans-Faction frapper Justine à la tête pour qu'elle cesse de se débattre.

Je m'écroule contre le mur. Une vague de colère me submerge balayant tout le reste sur son passage.

\- Ça va ?

Je lève la tête. Un mec de mon âge en gris me regarde. Je le dévisage un instant puis la haine monte. C'est à cause d'eux si Justine n'est pas à mes côtés.

\- Alors comme ça le pète-sec fait ami-ami avec un qua'tze-yeux.

Pète-sec, j'aime bien ce nom. Visiblement, le garçon Pas, il se renfrogne et part dans son coin. J'ai un sourire sadique. Il va payer. Soudain son visage me revient en mémoire, c'est Tobias, Tobias Eaton.

J'entends des audacieux nous crient de sauter. Je me lève et m'approche du bord. Je jette un coup d'œil avant de m'élancer et d'atterrir souplement sur le toit, merci aux entrainement secrets de mon voisin. En sautant du train, je passe à côté du Pète-Sec de tout à l'heure.

\- Et le Pète-Sec descend pas, les Sans-Factions c'est le prochaine arrêt !

Je sais que s'il saute, je vais lui mener la vie impossible. C'est injuste, mais je ne méritait pas de perde celle que j'aimais.

* * *

 **Commentaires et critiques sont les** **que c'est constructive, je suis ouverte au critiques négatives.**


	2. Chapter 2

**je sais que le premier chapitre était très court et celui-ne sera pas plus long. Désolée**

 **Merci pour les reviews, je les lis avec intérêts.**

 **Comme d'hab, je m'excuse pour les éventuelles erreurs.**

 **Amalia**

* * *

C'est qui ce type là-bas ? Un homme, je ne sais pas qui, se tient debout sur le mur et derrière lui, juste le vide. Il hurle par dessus le bruit des gens qui parlent. Au premier mot de sa phrase, le silence se fait. J'aimerais bien qu'un jour se sois moi à sa place.

 _\- Bienvenus chez les Audacieux ! Soit vous y affrontez vos peurs en tâchant de ne pas mourir en route, soit vous les quittez en ayant fait preuve de lâcheté. Sans surprise le taux de transfert n'est pas très élevé cette année._

Je souris presque malgré moi. Je dis bien presque. Je sais que je suis fait pour cette Faction, c'est ce que j'ai obtenu au test d'Aptitude. Devant moi, l'Audacieux, je ne sais même pas son nom, reprend :

 _\- Le seul moyen d'entrer dans l'enceinte des Audacieux depuis ce toit, c'est de passer par là._

En disant ça il montre le trou béant derrière lui. Je vois les Audacieux discuter, mais ils parlent trop doucement pour que je les entende. Qui aurait cru qu'ils savaient parler autrement qu'en criant.

 _\- Comme d'habitude, je laisse aux novice l'occasion de sauter les premiers, qu'ils soient natifs ou transferts._

Je veux me porter volontaire, mais je ne suis pas assez rapide, un natif me passe devant. Ça m'énerve. Je sens qu'on ne va pas s'entendre lui et moi. Le natif, Zeke d'après se que gueulent ses amis, monte sur le rebord. Il veut sauter, je le vois bien, mais perd l'équilibre et passe en avant. Je ris doucement, pas pour me moquer gentiment comme ses amis, mais juste méchamment et ça me fait un bien fou. Je regrette que Justine ne soit pas avec moi, on aurait pu rigoler ensemble.

Je ne me laisse pas le temps de me morfondre plus que ça et avance pour sauter en deuxième. En passant devant le Pet-Sec de tout à l'heure, je le vois paniquer. Aurait-il le vertige. J'y vois une occasion de l'humilier. Je passe juste à côté de lui et lui chuchote :  
\- Regarde ça. On appelle ça être un homme, mais tu dois pas savoir ce que ça veut dire, l'Pète-Sec.

Je m'éloigne de lui un sourire aux lèvres. L'Audacieux se pousse pour me laisser monter sur le rebord. Je n'attends pas une seconde de plus, je ne monte même pas sur le rebord, mais saute par dessus et tombe dans le vide. En bas un filet amortit ma chute et je rebondis dedans avant de m'en extirper. L'Audacieux qui annonce les sauteurs me regarde étrangement.

\- Ton nom ?

\- Eric

\- Deuxième sauteur : Eric ! Crie il en se tournant.

Sans attendre, je pars rejoindre le premier sauteur et on regarde les autres arriver petit à petit. Sans surprise le dernier est le Pète-Sec. Ça commence bien me dis-je avec un sourire sadique. Je sens que je vais bien m'amuser avec celui-là.

 _les phrases en italiques sont tirées du livre._

* * *

 **La suite arrivera je ne sais pas quand, j'espère pas dans trop longtemps.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Voilà, voilà. Nouveau chapitre plus long que les deux derniers, même si ça reste court.**

 **Comme d'hab. Désolée pour les erreurs, l'orthographe et moi on est pas les meilleurs amis du monde.**

 **Bonne lecture tout le monde.**

 **Amalia**

* * *

L'Audacieux qui est notre instructeur, Amar, nous fait visiter la grotte. Putain, c'est bruyant ici, ça me plait. Il est presque obliger de hurler pour qu'on l'entende et je ne comprends pas la moitié, mais je m'en fous. Jason, l'Audacieux qui est partit chez les Erudits, mon voisin, m'a déjà fait un topo sur leur mode de vie.

On arrive au dortoir, je sens que je vais bien m'amuser

\- Voilà votre palace transferts.

\- Fille ou garçon ? demande un Sincère.

\- Les deux. Chacun a un lit, démerdez vous pour choisir lequel. Vous vous changez, vous êtes des Audacieux, pour ceux qui vont réussir, donc tous vos fringues vont au feu, c'est la tradition et bougez vous les fesses, on a pas que ça à faire.

Je me change sans plus de problème que ça. Pour être honnête, je n'ai aucun mal, mais je n'ai pas forcement envie que toutes les filles me regardent. Je sais bien que je ne reverrais sans doute jamais Justine, mais pour le moment je n'ai pas envie d'une autre. J'assume complètement mes envies et on s'étaient promis d'essayer plein de nouveaux trucs une fois chez les Audacieux.

Du coin de l'œil, je vois le Pète-Sec faire, et ben, le Pète-Sec. Je décide d'en profiter, juste un peu même si je ne promets rien. Je m'approche de lui avec un sourire Erudit, c'est à dire le plus hypocrite possible. Ma chemise est passée je ne sais pas où, de toute façon je vais la balancer au feu.

Je me mets juste devant le Pète-Sec. Je rigole en le voyant me dévisager. Il loucherait presque sur mes abdos. Serait-il homo, non je suis sûr qu'il ne sait même pas ce que c'est. Je défait lentement ma ceinture et fait descendre mon pantalon sur mes chevilles que je fais valser d'un coup de pied. Je passe une main sur mon boxer en lui faisant un clin d'œil. Bingo, le Pète-Sec rougit, c'est pitoyable.

\- Quoi ? T'as jamais vu quelqu'un à poil ? Non c'est vrai, t'as même pas le droit de te regarder dans un miroir. J'me posais la question, t'as le droit de te voir ou tu dois fermer les yeux quand tu te déshabille ?

Je vois certains des transferts rirent. Je souris sadiquement. Je ne devrai pas, mais on n'est pas chez les Fraternels ici. J'aurais bien continué à l'humilier, mais Amar gueule qu'on doit se bouger alors tempi. Je m'autorise tout de même une dernière petite humiliation.

\- Tu verras, un jour… dis je en ponctuant d'un clin d'œil suggestive et d'un mouvement lascif des hanches.

Je rigole de la tête de mon nouvel "ami". Je finis de me débarrasser de mes fringues d'Erudits et enfile enfin mes habits d'Audacieux. Je regarde, je précise regarde, les filles et m'imagine sans peine Justine dans ses habits d'Audacieuse. Elle a un corps à tomber dans ses habits stricts d'Erudite, alors dans ceux moulant des Audacieuse ma concentration en aurait pris un coup, même si ça en aurait valu la peine.

Je me mets dans la colonne pour balancer mes affaires d'Erudits dans le feu. Je sais que l'on doit tout jeter, mais je ne peux pas me résoudre à mettre la photo de Justine et moi au feu. Je m'en rappelle comme si c'était hier, on était dans le parc au centre de la ville et un Fraternel qui passait par là nous a proposé de nous prendre en photo. Justine voulait absolument un souvenir de cette journée, alors j'ai accepté. Depuis, cette photo ne me quitte jamais.

\- Hé l'quat'z-yeux ! Bouge tes fesses !

Je me suis encore perdu dans mes pensées. Merde ! J'avance et lâche mes affaires dans le feu où je vois les différentes couleurs des factions brûler ensemble.

On se dirige ensuite vers le réfectoire. C'est déjà le boucan dedans, ça me plait bien. Je n'ai jamais aimé le silence absolu des Erudits. Une bande de natifs se laisse tomber sur le banc à côté de moi.

\- Toi, dégage c'est notre table. Me dit un mec.

\- Va chier, je suis là je reste.

\- Mais c'est qu'il a du cran le p'tit transfert. Tu compte pas dégager.

\- Non, même si tu m'en colles une.

Le natif me sourit comme un abrutit. S'il continue à me fixer comme ça, c'est moi qui vais lui mettre mon poing dans la gueule. Il me tend la main :

\- James.

\- Eric.

\- La fille blonde, c'est Margaux, le latino, Mathias et miss dreadlocks c'est Helena.

Ce James vient de m'intégrer dans son petit groupe. Je les observe et, avec ma déduction d'Erudit oblige, je comprends que je pourrais en faire des alliés. James est un Audacieux typique : musclé, un peu bourrin et jamais en manque de réplique méchante. Margaux est une fille hautaine et méchante avec les autres et qui n'hésite pas à jouer de ses charmes. Quand à Mathias et Helena se sont de braves gars et pas des plus cons. Ils se connaissent depuis longtemps, ça se voit, je dirais même qu'ils forment un couple. En tout cas, ils sont opportunistes, ils ne sont qu'avec les deux autres que parce qu'ils les utilisent comme protection et pour faire le sale boulot, si nécessaire. Je n'ai pas appris tout ça sur eux en une seconde, mais je les observés tout le repas et toute l'après-midi, l'initiation ne débutant vraiment que demain.

Je ne suis pas idiot et je suis plutôt renseigné, l'initiation va être physique. Je vais me coucher tôt, bien avant tout le monde. J'en vois qui vont profiter de leur première soirée d'Audacieux. Je souris, sourire sadique d'après beaucoup, ils vont morfler demain. Le dortoir est complètement vide, enfin presque. Le Pète-Sec est là aussi. Je me décide à l'embêter, mais juste un peu, faut que je dorme après.

\- Le Pète-Sec !

\- Quoi ?

\- Tu sais, on est seuls ici toi et moi.

Il me regarde incrédule et je rigole, il est vraiment nul celui-là.

\- On est seul, personne peut nous entendre et t'es peut-être pas mon genre, mais je suis toujours partant pour de nouvelles expériences.

Je ponctue ma phrase d'un clin d'œil. Je m'approche de lui à pas de fauves et avec un sourire carnassier.

\- Je…je.

Il rougit de plus en plus au fur et à mesure que je m'approche de son lit.

\- Je pourrai te faire des choses que tu n'imagines même pas et je suis sûr que tu aimeras ça. Mais pour le moment, je te laisse imaginer.

Je retourne dans mon lit, fier de l'effet que je viens de lui faire. Je n'ai même pas besoin de le regarder pour le voir rougir et sûrement s'imaginer malgré lui des choses.

Je ne fais que commencer, il va en baver. Fallait pas être de mèche avec ses enfoirés qui ont capturé ma Justine…

* * *

 **Prochain chapitre sûrement samedi prochain.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Voilà un chapitre plus long.**

 **Une précision, à partir de maintenant, je ne suis absolument plus le livre "Divergent raconté par Quatre". De un, je n'ai pas le livre et de deux, je ne veux pas me limiter.**

 **Dans ce chapitre, on en apprend plus sur Eric.**

 **P.S. Je n'ai pas vraiment relu, je reporterai peut-être une version relue plus tard.**

 **Bonne lecture et bonne découverte**

 **Amalia**

* * *

Je me réveille au petit matin de bonne humeur. Visiblement personne n'est encore debout, mais je ne peux pas le garantir, il fait nuit noire dans le dortoir. Je m'habille et sort discrètement de la pièce. Manque de chance. Je tombe directement sur notre instructeur, Amar qui vient justement nous réveiller.

\- Qu'est c'tu fous là? Retourne dans ton dortoir, novice !

Je décide de la fermer, je ne vais pas chercher les ennuis avant même le début de l'initiation. En regagnant mon lit, je passe devant le Pète-Sec. Je le regarde avec mon éternel sourire. Je le fixe jusqu'à ce qu'il détourne le regard, ce n'est même pas drôle. Le petit, comment il s'appelle déjà, bref le Pète-Sec détourne le regard en même pas une seconde. Je me serrais bien amuser un peu, mais un Amar qui gueule derrière moi ça a de quoi refroidir. Tant pis, je me prépare en silence, une pensé pour Justine, mais juste une, c'est trop douloureux.

Je me retrouve à côté de James et Margaux pour le petit-déjeuner. Je sais que j'ai dit que je les utiliserai, mais les voir se rouler des pelles tout le temps ça coupe un peu l'appétit. Je m'éclipse donc dès que possible.

Je retrouve le dortoir à moitié rempli. Evidemment le Pète-Sec, mais aussi une sincère, c'est quoi son nom. J'aurai pu lui demander, mais j'en ai rien à faire. Elle est pas mal, même assez canon à vrai dire. Je me la ferais peut-être après tout, j'aime faire de nouvelle rencontre et je suis sûr que Justine ne m'en tiendra pas rigueur, si un jour je la revois. Je ne suis pas quelqu'une de méchant, juste un peu froid par moment. Je n'étais pas très appliqué chez les Erudit, j'ai toujours préféré observer les Audacieux.

Je me retrouve juste à côté de James et Margaux à la cafétéria. Ils passent leur temps à s'embrasser, et comme des Audacieux, pour peut j'en aurais gerbé. J'ai rien contre les couples qui s'aiment, mais le voyeurisme ce n'est vraiment pas mon truc. En face, se trouvent Mathias et Helena. Ils ne parlent pas beaucoup, ils sont déjà concentrés sur l'initiation tout comme moi. D'ailleurs, je ne m'attarde pas, je préfère me préparer. Mon objectif est de finir premier, natifs et transferts confondus.

On est tous regroupé dans la salle d'entrainement à huit heures précise. Je me marre un peu devant la tête de certains. Ouais, il y en a qui ont clairement trop fait la fête hier soir, ils sont complètement endormis et plus d'un se tape une sacré gueule de bois. Bref, Amar commence à parler ou plutôt à nous gueuler dessus. C'est drôle de les voir grimacer, ceux qui ont encore les vestiges d'hier dans la tête.

\- Ecoutez moi bien ! J'ai horreur de me répéter. L'initiation se passera en deux parties : mental et physique. On commence par le mental : les simulations. Elles provoquent en vous vos plus grandes peur, votre but : les vainquirent. Le classement est mixte entre les natifs et les transferts. Personne n'est éliminé, mais vous pouvez partir quand vous voulez.

Je trouve bizarre comme sa voix se radoucit à mesure qu'il parle. J'admire les Audacieux pour deux raisons. La première c'est leur moral à tout épreuve, ils ont cette capacité à passer par dessus les épreuves que les autres factions n'ont pas. La deuxième c'est leur conception de la vie, j'aime tout particulièrement leur slogan, il exprime pour moi tout ce que j'aspire à devenir, tout ce que j'aspirait à devenir : protéger les plus faibles, combattre pour la justice, mais par des mots, par des actions concrètes. Une partie de ça a disparu en même temps que Justine. Je sens que ma haine pour les Sans-Factions et pour les Pète-Sec grandit.

\- Vous passerez dans l'ordre alphabétique pour les simulations, on vous appellera. Suivez moi !

J'ai clairement loupé un bout du discours, tant pis. Je suis donc Amar jusqu'aux simulations. Je m'assois à côté de James et sa bande. On attend dans le bruit, mais quand les premiers reviennent blanc comme des linges, on se tait. Chacun se prépare à affronter ses pires cauchemars. Je me demande les quels sont les miens.

\- Eric ! Lance l'autre Audacieux qui fait passer les simulations.

Je me dirige tranquillement vers la salle. Je m'assois sur le siège et respire à fond. L'Audacieuse, je ne sais pas son nom, s'approche de moi, une seringue dans la main. Elle me la plante dans le coup puis les contours de la pièce deviennent flous jusqu'à ce que je perde connaissance avec la réalité.

Je tourne sur moi même pour me repérer. Où suis-je ? Une explosion se produit derrière moi, puis une autre. Je vois seulement les contours du bâtiment qui prend feu. Je mets une seconde à réaliser : Je suis dans ce bâtiment ! Je cours dans l'autre sens pour échapper au feu. C'est ça ma peur, se retrouver piéger dans un bâtiment en feu. Je cours à en perdre halène, mais le feu me rattrape, on aurait dit qu'elle était animée. Au détour d'un couloir, je m'arrête pour reprendre mon souffle et je commence à réfléchir. Il faut que je sorte de là, mais je n'arrive pas à descendre, il est donc exclu de passer par l'entrée. Je ne peux pas remonter, le feu a tout ravagé. Je ne peux pas non plus sauté, il y a au moins six étages jusqu'en bas. Merde ! Le feu me rattrape, je recommence à courir tout en réfléchissant. Je me retrouve piégé sur un balcon. Je panique complètement, c'est fini je suis mort. Je me retourne et je vois l'immeuble d'en face. Le toit est un peu plus bas que l'étage auquel je me trouve et il n'est qu'à un mètre de moi. Je me recule le plus possible pour prendre mon élan et je saute. J'arrive sans trop de dommage sur le toit, juste au moment où le bâtiment dans lequel je me trouvais quelques secondes au par avant s'effondre. J'ai eu chaud.

Je sens que ce n'est pas fini. Deux secondes plus tard, j'entends un hurlement qui provient d'en dessous. Curieux, je me dirige discrètement vers son origine. Je me retrouve chez les Sincères. Qu'est ce que je fais là ? Je n'ai pas le temps de me poser plus de questions que les hurlements reprennent. Je cherche toujours l'origine de ces cris, je tourne en rond, ça me soule. Je finis par la trouver, mais trop tard. Sous mes yeux impuissants, je vois une fille, une gamine, elle ne doit pas avoir plus de huit ans, se faire descendre d'une balle dans la tête. Son corps s'effondre sur le sol et j'entends très clairement le mec qui vient de la tuer :

\- Merde ! C'était pas elle !

J'ai trouvé ma peur : être impuissant devant une injustice. Mon cœur s'emballe, il pourrait m'arriver la même chose, il pourrait arriver la même chose à ma famille. Cette gamine a le même âge que ma sœur. Clara n'a que neuf ans, je n'ose même pas imaginer s'il lui arrivait la même chose. Sans réfléchir, je me précipite dans la salle pour frapper cet enfoiré qui la tuer. J'entre à peine dans la pièce que je suis entouré par des Audacieux qui pointe une arme sur moi.

\- Eric Locarte ! Vous êtes en état d'arrestation pour haute trahison !

Quoi ? Non, je n'ai rien fait. J'écarquille les yeux, il a dit haute trahison. Je sais se que ça implique, je n'aurais pas le droit à un procès, je vais être exécuter. Je ferme les yeux, je ne veux pas voir la balle arriver. Je respire profondément, j'essaye de me calmer, c'est finit de toute manière alors au temps partir dignement. Je sens presque mon cœur ralentir. Je fais le vide, complètement, je ne pense plus à rien. J'attends, j'attends mais rien ne se passe. Je rouvre les yeux, la scène a complètement changé. Les Audacieux ne sont plus là. J'ai échappé à ma peur.

Je reconnais l'appartement où j'ai grandit. Je vois ma sœur rentrer de l'école et sauter dans mes bras. Elle pleure à chaudes larmes. Je lui frictionne le dos pour la calmer. Elle s'accroche à moi comme à une bouée de sauvetage. Elle croit que je l'ai abandonnée, la voilà ma peur. Je lui chuchote des mots réconfortants jusqu'à ce qu'elle se calme. Je ne sais pas si les mots sont plus destinés à elle ou à moi. Je me persuade qu'elle ne m'en veut pas et la scène s'efface.

Je suis maintenant à la cérémonie des choix. Je retrouve Justine. Elle est juste à côté de moi et elle me sourit comme pour m'encourager de faire le bon choix. Je laisse couler mon sang sur les charbons, sûr de mon choix. Après tout c'est ce qu'on avait prévu depuis longtemps. Mais ça ne se passe pas comme prévu. A la place des cris Audacieux et du bonheur de ma copine, j'entends que l'on m'hue. Mon visage se décompose encore plus quand je vois le visage dégouté de Justine. Deux Audacieux m'empoignent par les bras et me jettent dehors. Je me prends des insultes et des projectiles.

\- Sale traitre ! Fils indigne ! Enfant de la honte ! Même les Sans-Faction ne voudront pas de toi ! Crève !

C'est dur, très dur à entendre, mais le plus insupportable, c'est le regard que Justine pose sur moi. Je détourne le regard pour ne pas craquer, pas devant eux, pas devant elle. Je m'arrache de l'étreinte des Audacieux et m'enfuit en courant. Je sens mon cœur battre à toute vitesse, mon souffle être erratique, les larmes me bruler. J'ai été rejeté par toute la ville, mais surtout par celle que j'aime.

Le décor change, je suis encore chez les Erudits. Je suis un peu à l'écart des autres. Je le sais parce que j'entends du bruit, mais surtout parce que je suis dans un couloir annexe. Je me regarde dans un miroir en passant, je porte mon éternel costume bleu, comme tous les Erudits. Je balance ma veste sur mon épaule puis je rejoins la foule. Je cherche ma famille et Justine des yeux, mais je ne trouve personne. Je les retrouverai bien à un moment. On arrive tous devant la vitre sans teint du labo cinq. Pourquoi est-on ici ? Le labo cinq, c'est le labo d'exécution. Je fouille dans ma mémoire, mais je n'arrive pas à trouver qui va mourir. Je me déniche une bonne place et sors mon cahier de note. Pour les Erudits, tout est une occasion d'apprendre. Je sors mon cahier pour la forme, je ne compte pas écrire. Le silence se fait dans la salle. L'accusé entre suivi par Jeannine. J'étouffe un cri, c'est Justine. Je me fraye un passage pour me précipiter dans la salle. Jeannine me voit et me sourit.

\- Eric ! J'ai cru que tu ne viendrais jamais. Me dit elle en me tendant la seringue.

Que, quoi ? Je suis censé tuer Justine, mais elle ne va pas bien. Notre leader sait que je ne vais pas le faire. Elle me montre un point derrière elle. Non ! Elle a prit ma famille en otage pour que je le fasse. Je sens les larmes couler et ma vue se brouiller. Je ne peux pas faire ça, je ne peux pas la tuer mais je ne peux pas sacrifier ma famille. Je fais la seule chose qui me vient. Je retourne la seringue et me la plante dans le cou. Le liquide se repend en moi. Au moment où je crois mourir, je me réveille.

Je cligne plusieurs fois des yeux, je suis de retour dans la salle des simulations, rien de tout ça n'était réel.

\- En moyenne, huit minutes par peur et six peurs, c'est très bien.

\- Trop cool, ironise je.

Je sors de la pièce encore complètement sonné. Je sais que rien n'était réel, mais la perte de Justine, elle l'est vraiment. J'aperçois le Pète-Sec, la colère monte et je me dirige vers lui.

 **Suite au prochain chapitre**

* * *

 **Pour info, je lis tous les commentaires et je réponds que si je peux répondre quelque chose d'utile. Aux questions, choses incomprises, etc. Donc, si je ne réponds pas, c'est que je ne vois pas quoi répondre.**

 **Merci à tous les retours.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Me voilà avec le prochain chapitre.**

 **Bonne lecture à tous.**

 **Amalia**

* * *

Je le vois qui panique un peu. Cette fois, il n'est pas question de l'embarrasser ou de l'allumer, je veux juste me venger. Je lui décoche mon poing dans la mâchoire. Il me regarde, sonné. Je n'attends pas qu'il se défende, je lui mets mon pied dans le ventre, il en a le souffle coupé. Les autres nous regardent ébahis. Nos instructeurs sont entrain de faire passer des simulations, ils ne nous voient pas. J'en profite pour me défouler. J'entends une voix au fond de moi me souffler qu'il n'y est pour rien, mais sur le moment je n'en n'ai rien à foutre.

Il tente de se défendre, sans succès. Je suis plus rapide et plus doué que lui. J'attrape son bras et le tords, il grimace de douleur. Je tire sur son bras tout en fauchant sa jambe. Il s'écroule misérablement. Je me décale pour qu'il ne me tombe pas dessus. Il est par terre et semble un peu sonné. Je me mets au dessus de lui et le roue de coup. Il s'en prend dans la tête, les bras, le ventre. Il saigne du nez et je crois que je lui ai cassé un truc. Il me supplie d'arrêter et se protège comme il peut avec ses bras. Ça ne m'arrête pas le moins du monde, au contraire ça me donne encore plus envie. Je veux qu'il ressente ma douleur, je veux qu'il paye pour tous ceux que je ne pourrai pas punir.

Le Pète-Sec finit pas perde connaissance juste au moment où Amar sort de la salle avec un novice. Je les vois du coin de l'œil, mais je ne pense même pas une seconde à arrêter. Je sens les bras d'Amar me soulever. Je chercher à lui échapper, mais il est beaucoup plus fort que moi. Il me plaque contre le mur. Il est furieux, après tout je viens de tabasser un novice.

\- T'es malade ou quoi ! Ecoute moi bien, transfert.

Il ne hurle plus, mais sa voix est menaçante. Je vais me prendre le savon du siècle. J'ai l'intelligence de la fermer.

\- Tu te calme tout de suite, continue il. Je pourrais te virer pour ça et sens procès, mais t'as de la chance, on est au début de l'initiation. Je te donne une deuxième chance. Tu fais encore une connerie du genre et du dégage, c'est pigé.

Je déglutis en hochant la tête. Il me lâche. Il va me tenir à l'œil maintenant et moi qui m'étais promis de ne pas faire de vague. La colère retombe pour ne me laisser qu'un arrière gout de culpabilité. Je retourne au dortoir pour me laver et me changer. Aucun novice n'ose faire de commentaire. J'en vois qui ont peur de moi et d'autres qui me trouvent admirable. Je vais peut-être retirer un avantage de ça, on va me respecter maintenant.

Je me douche pour me débarrasser du sang du Pète-Sec qui colle à mes mains et à mes vêtements. Je ressors avec une serviette autour de la taille après moins de dix minutes. Je m'habille puis sors la photo de Justine et moi. Je caresse doucement le papier avec une note de mélancolique.

\- Je te le jure, mon amour. Je vais me tenir à carreau, je vais finir premier pour toi et ensuite je te retrouverai.

Je range vite fait la photo, les autres transferts arrivent. L'image bien rangée sous mon oreiller, je reprends un visage neutre. Je vois la bande à James arriver vers moi. J'essaye de ne pas avoir un air dégouté, j'ai envie de ne voir personne pour le moment. Il faut qui j'évacue ma colère, taper sur l'autre Pète-Sec n'a pas suffit. Maltraiter un sac, c'est ça qu'il me faut.

\- Comme tu l'as dégommé ! Respect, mon gars.

Je le regarde puis me mets à sourire, je vais pouvoir en faire quelque chose de ceux-là. Je sais que je viens de gagner son respect, je vais exploiter ce fait.

Après les simulations, c'est à dire maintenant, on a du temps libre. On refait des simulations demain et ainsi que suite pendant, je ne sais plus combien de temps. En tous cas pour le moment, je m'entoure de ma petite bande, j'ai la journée pour en devenir le leader, les prochains jours aussi.

Dans la soirée, notre tout premier classement est affiché.

 **Tobias 4 peurs, 25 min**

 **Eric 6 peurs, 32 min**

 **Zeke 6 peurs, 35 min**

 **Laura 8 peurs, 40 min**

 **Helena 9 peur, 42 min**

 **James 9 peurs 46 min**

 **Shauna 10 peurs 53 min**

 **Mathieu 11 peurs 58 min**

 **Margaux 11 peurs 1 h 02 min**

 **Mathias 12 peurs 1 h 13 min**

 **Sasha 12 peurs 1 h 18 min**

 **Frank 12 peurs 1 h 22 min**

 **Emma 12 peurs 1 h 28 min**

 **Max 13 peurs 1 h 33 min**

 **David 14 peurs 1 h 40 min**

 **Gina 16 peurs 1 h 54 min**

 **Lukas 16 peurs 1 h 59 min**

 **Au dessus de deux heures, les novices de sont pas dans le classement. C'est le cas de : Marie, 18 peurs 2 h 15, John, 22 peurs 2 h 30 et Xavier, 26 peurs 2 h 54**

Quoi ? Le Pète-Sec n'a que quatre peurs, sérieusement. Bon, je suis deuxième, mais je dois faire mieux. Je sais que je ne pourrai pas descendre en dessous de six peurs, j'ai déjà travaillé sur certaines d'entre elles chez les Erudits. J'avais piqué une seringue, enfin deux une pour moi et une pour Justine, pour m'entrainer. Je me rappelle de mes débuts, j'avais treize peurs, mais ce n'était qu'une version d'essai donc pas totalement au point. D'ailleurs mes peurs ont quelques peu changé. Je vais devoir bosser deux fois plus dur pendant la deuxième phase, je ne vais quand même pas laisser ce débile de Pète-Sec rester devant moi.

Je décide de commencer dès à présent, je quitte mon groupe et pars m'entrainer dans la salle vide à cette heure de la journée. Je passe les deux heures suivantes à faire du sport. Sac de frappe, course, pompes, abdos, tractions, cordes à sauter. A la fin, je suis exténué, mais heureux. J'ai aussi réussit à me vider la tête. Pour quelques heures, la douleur qui m'oppresse la poitrine a disparu, je me sens plus serein. Je prends une douche rapide puis me couche. Visiblement certains transferts ont retenu la leçon, ils sont entrain de se coucher voir déjà couché. D'autres par contre ne sont pas dans les parages, mais je m'en fous.

On passe la semaine suivante à s'entrainer à nos peurs. Putain ! C'est hyper dur de voir jour après jour Justine me tourner le dos, puis mourir. Je passe mes soirées dans la salle à frapper dans un sac, à la place de ce cher Pète-Sec. Ce soir, je décide de faire la fête avec les autres, après tout demain on se lève plus tard.

Je m'habille assez bien, mieux que pour les simulations ou les entrainements. Je me regarde dans le miroir, aujourd'hui je vais me lâcher, je ne compte pas rester seul. J'ai déboutonné les premiers boutons de ma chemise et mon pantalon me va particulièrement bien. Je sors une dernière fois la photo de Justine avant de partir.

\- Ne m'en veut, murmure je.

Je la range et pars rejoindre ma petite bande qui m'obéit désormais, j'ai réussit à m'imposer comme leur leader et de manière générale, tous les novices me respectent.

Je retrouve Jason et Margaux au milieu de la piste, Mathias et Helena sont, eux, accoudé au bar, ça ne m'étonne pas. Je rejoins James et Margaux. Peu de personne danse déjà, ça me permet d'avoir de la place et d'être vu. Pari gagné ! En moins de cinq minutes, deux filles me regardent déjà, envieuses. Je prends la plus jolie, celle qui ressemble le plus à Justine, pour danser. Rapidement, la température monte entre nous. Je la vois exister, mais pas moi. Je ne dis pas que je ne la trouve pas jolie ou qu'elle n'est pas canon, mais elle n'est pas Justine et je m'y suis pris trop tôt. Je ressens peut-être du désir pour elle, mais ma loyauté pour Justine passe avant. Je décide de boire pour tenter de débloquer les choses. Je descends verre sur verre et je commence sérieusement à être bourré. J'ai perdu, depuis longtemps, la notion du temps. Je suis toujours avec la même fille, mais dans ma tête je ne peux toujours pas. Physiquement, aucun problème, ça n'en n'a jamais été un d'ailleurs, mais dans ma tête, ça bloque. Je finit par l'abandonner, je ne sais plus comment elle s'appelle, tant pis, à son amie. Je tente ma chance avec une autre fille. Celle-ci ne ressemble en rien à ma Justine. La fille est blonde avec des cheveux très, trop, long et des yeux bleu glacial. De nouveau, ça chauffe entre nous. On finit par s'isoler dans le couloir, ça ne me dérange absolument pas. Bon d'accord, l'alcool aide un peu.

Je la plaque contre le mur pour l'embrasser et là, c'est le drame. A peine nos lèvres s'effleurent elles que je suis pris d'un malaise. Je mets d'abord ça sur le compte de l'alcool. Je m'appuie contre le mur en me massant les tempes. La fille me regarde étrangement, elle me soule à faire ça. Pour lui monter que je vais bien, je me mets à la caresser, ça ne va toujours pas fort, mais je vais faire avec. Je ressaie de l'embrasser, mais non, ça ne marche pas, je n'y arrive pas. J'opte alors pour une méthode pourrie, je me barre. Je la plante au milieu du couloir, sans explication. Je trouve refuge dans les rochers en contre-bas. La tête appuyée contre la pierre froide, je laisse passer mon malaise. Les effets de l'alcool diminuent un peu, je retrouve un semblant de lucidité.

D'ici c'est le calme absolu. J'entends le clapotis de l'eau contre la roche ainsi que son écoulement régulier. L'air frais et légèrement humide me fais un bien fou. Installé comme je le suis, je dois faire attention de ne pas m'endormir. J'entends de temps en temps les bruits de gens qui passent. Je me plonge dans mes souvenirs, ceux de ma vie d'avant. Je pense, bien sûr, à Justine mais pas que, toute ma famille me manque, même si je doute que mes parents soient très heureux de me revoir. Je ne pense, d'ailleurs, pas qu'ils viendront à la journée des Visites. Ma petite sœur aussi me manque. Elle ce n'est pas non plus une vrai Erudite. C'est à se demander si l'on est né dans la bonne faction. Elle est bien plus Fraternelle, toujours calme à chercher un terrain d'entende. Je suis bien plus bagarre, je me demande parfois pourquoi je m'entends si bien avec elle.

Tiens, des pas se rapprochent. Ils tournent le coin du rocher. Je lève la tête pour savoir qui est mon dérangeur. Avant même de savoir qui c'est, je me permets de l'insulter. Qui ose venir déranger ma paix, mon havre.

\- Casse toi ! Dégage ! Ici, c'est moi, alors trouve toi un autre coin.

Au moment où je croise son regard, j'ouvre des yeux tout ronds.

* * *

 **Bonne semaine à tous, la suite samedi prochain.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello ! Me voilà avec le prochain chapitre. Il est un peu plus court que le dernier, mais il le fallait.**

 **Bonne lecture**

 **Amalia**

* * *

Qu'est ce qui fait là celui-là. Il ne pouvait pas se trouver un autre coin. Il y en a plein des rochers ici,mais non il devait choisir celui où je me trouve. En plus, je ne peux pas lui dire de se casser, c'est un leader après tout. C'est Max. Je sais qu'il est proche des Erudits, d'après la rumeur il serait même sorti avec Jeannine. Rien que ça. Mon ancienne leadeur est une femme froide et pas accueillante. Pour le peu que je l'ai croisé, je n'ai envie de la connaître plus. Entre les jeunes Erudits de nombreuses rumeurs circulent, même si on paraît calculateurs de loin, on est comme tous les autres. Pour exemple, l'une des rumeurs est que Jeannine accepterait les services sexuels des hommes comme des femmes. Ceux qui veulent des postes devraient passer sous le bureau. L'autre grande rumeur c'est qu'elle serait lesbienne et en couple avec une femme que personne ne connaît. Mais ce ne sont que des rumeurs, personnellement je ne crois pas qu'elles soient vraies.

Max me regarde toujours. Il n'apprécie pas que je lui crie dessus, ça ce comprend, moi non plus j'aurais pas aimé.

\- T'as un problème le novice ?

\- J'savais pas qui c'était.

\- T'es un malin toi. J'fais juste le tour pour voir que personne ne saute. C'est fréquent les novices qui sautent depuis les recoins des rochers.

Max me laisse tranquille après son explication. Je trouve bien que les leaders s'occupent de ça. Il faut savoir être humain.

Je reste encore un moment à dessoûler contre la pierre froide. Je serais bien resté là toute la nuit, mais je dois dormir. Il faut que je sois en forme pour demain, j'ai toujours un abrutit de Pète-Sec à battre. D'ailleurs, il est sortit de l'infirmerie celui-là, enfin je crois. Oh, et puis, on s'en fout. Je m'écroule dans mon lit à je ne sais quelle heure, sans prendre la peine de me déshabiller.

Putain ! Mais ta gueule avec ton tuyau ! J'ai une sacrée gueule de bois, ça tape dur. Fait chier ! Bon tant pis, je trouverai bien un truc pour la faire passer. Une heure plus tard, on attend tous pour les simulations et j'ai trouvé quelque chose contre ce foutu mal de crane, c'est pas encore ça, mais c'est déjà mieux. Même si je n'ai pas envie, genre pas du tout, de refaire encore une fois mon paysage des peurs. C'est bon, je n'ai pas besoin de voir encore Justine me trahir et se faire tuer. Je rentre à contrecœur dans la salle. A côté de Amar, je vois Max. Génial. Il ne pouvait se trouver un autre moment pour passé celui-là. Je rentre dans ma simulation. Comme à chaque fois, j'en ressors en nage et le cœur à cent mille. En plus, Max me regarde bizarrement, il veut ma photo ou quoi. Il me tire hors de la salle sans ménagement. Qu'est ce qu'il me veut ? On passe devant les novices. Ces débiles nous regardent avec des yeux de merlans frits. Le sort s'acharne ce matin.

On traverse toute la faction, on passe à des endroits que je ne connaissais même pas. On arrive dans les couloirs des leaders, mais qu'est ce que je fous là. Max me pousse dans un bureau, je manque de me prendre le coin de la table, sympa.

\- Assis !

\- Ok, c'est bon. Qu'est c'tu m'veux ?

\- Ferme là !

C'est bon, j'ai compris, je me tais. Max sort de la pièce. Quoi ? Je suis de plus en plus perdu. Je suis assis sur une chaise devant un bureau. Je veux dire en face de moi, un bureau avec un tas de paperasse dessus, des photos et tout, une armoire plein de livre et de manuel. Un petit appareil attire mon attention, on dirait une caméra. Je n'ose pas me lever, je vais éviter de faire une connerie, je crois que ce n'est pas le moment.

J'attends sagement. Personne ne revient et je n'ai aucun moyen de connaître l'heure. Enfin si, je peux toujours me référer à la trajectoire du soleil, car, chose rare je crois, la pièce est munie d'une fenêtre. D'après le soleil, il doit être à peu près midi, ça fait bien une heure que je suis là. Je finis par me lever, juste pour me dégourdir les jambes. Je me poste à la fenêtre. Je vois les rails du trains qui passent en contrebas, deux-trois bâtiments abandonnés et des gens. Oui, des gens qui se promènent. Ils marchent entre les immeubles. Ils sont trop loin, je n'arrive pas à distinguer leurs habits. Je ne sais donc pas de quelle faction ils viennent. Je me perds dans mes souvenirs, encore. Je me revois marcher dans le parc derrière le tour de verre des Erudits, main dans la main avec Justine. On faisait des débats à n'en plus finir ou alors on ne parlait pas, on se tenait juste la main et on s'embrassait. J'y allais aussi avec Clara. On passait des heures à jouer ensemble, souvent à des jeux que les Erudits qualifient de stupides.

Je me détourne de la fenêtre, penser aux deux femmes de ma vie me fait trop mal. Je ne sais même pas si Justine vit encore et j'espère que Clara ne me déteste pas trop. J'espère que son côté Fraternel m'est favorable. Je commence à avoir faim et toujours personne. Pour ne pas replonger dans des souvenirs ou des réflexions douloureuses, je m'assois sur le sol, les jambes croisées. Je ferme les yeux, je respire profondément. Je finis par me déconnecter de la réalité, les sons ne m'arrivent plus et la lumière n'est plus que très faible. Je me plonge dans une transe bénéfique. Je me repose, laisse mon corps respirer et ne pense plus à rien.

La porte de la pièce s'ouvre dans un immense bruit. J'ouvre doucement les yeux, un Audacieux entre, il dépose un plateau et ressort sans un mot. Bordel ! Il se passe quoi ici. Ça fait des heures que je suis là et rien, genre rien du tout. On me laisse dans seul dans un bureau, celui de l'un des leaders il me semble, et c'est tout. Personne ne vient, aucun bruit. Je commence à croire qu'on me teste, mais je n'ai jamais entendu parler de ce genre de truc. Je réfléchis une minute, mais non, Jason n'en n'a jamais fait allusion. Il y a bien un truc, il arrive que les Audacieux se fassent arrêter comme partout. Mais pour des crimes graves. Meurtre, viol, agression d'un leader, bagarre grave, genre l'un finit dans le coma, et d'autre mais je ne sais plus. Je panique tout d'un coup et si c'était parce que je me suis défoulé sur l'autre abrutit de Pète-Sec. Non, ce n'est pas possible, je l'ai vu au réfectoire ce matin. Alors, je veux bien, il avait une sale tronche, mais c'est tout. Sinon, je n'ai rien fait d'autre, parce que franchement la miss que j'ai planté hier soir. Non, là je délire grave.

Je mange quand même j'ai faim à force. Je me replonge dans ma médiation, quitte à poiroter autant faire quelque chose. On ouvre de nouveau la porte, cette fois je ne prends même pas la peine de bouger. Je finis par ouvrir les yeux. Non, mais c'est une blague ! Qu'est ce que cette greluche fait ici ? On me donne un coup de pied dans le dos pour que je me lève. Je grogne, ça fait mal. Génial ! Maintenant j'ai de la compagnie et de qualité, mais elle est muette.

* * *

 **Oui, je sais, je suis méchante, mais vous ne** **pouvez rien faire.**

 **En contre partie, le prochain chapitre arrivera entre lundi et mardi, oui déjà.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Oui, c'est encore moi.**

 **Mais on est que lundi, je sais, mais je pars en vacances alors je poste avant de partir.**

 **Encore un chapitre, très court, mais lisez et vous comprendrez.**

 **Voilà, voilà. Bonne** **lecture**

 **Amalia**

* * *

\- C'est comme ça que l'on accueil son ancienne leader.

\- Jeannine.

\- Voyons, ne reste pas debout. Assieds toi donc Eric.

J'obtempère de mauvaise grâce, je n'ai pas envie de me prendre un autre coup de la brute derrière moi. Max se pose dans le fauteuil de l'autre côté du bureau, Jeannine, comme à son habitude, s'assied directement sur le bureau. Cette manie m'énerve, personne ne peut lui apporter une chaise. Elle me dévisage de son regard glacial, ça me fait peur. Elle fait flipper tout le monde avec se regard de tueuse, je suis le maitre du monde. Max semble indifférent, mais en le regardant d'un peu plus près, je vois une marque d'inquiétude et de peur sur son visage en plus d'une autre que je reconnaît tout de suite, pour ne la connaître que trop bien. Pourquoi diable Max semble-il amoureux ? Il ne peux pas sérieusement aimé cette femme, on dirait un glaçon. Je sais que l'on peut faire un tas de chose avec un glaçon, un fait avec de l'eau j'entends, mais quand même.

Une question me taraude depuis que je suis ici, mais je ne sais pas si je peux la poser. Parce que ça fait bien cinq minutes que je suis là et ils n'ont pas encore ouvert la bouche.

\- Qu'est ce que je fais ici ?

\- Ne me prends pas pour une idiote, Eric.

\- Quoi ? Je ne comprends pas.

Je fais perdre patience à Max, bon ok il n'en n'a pas beaucoup. Il tape du plat de ses mains sur le bureau. Jeannine en sursaute, le bureau bouge un peu et ça me fait sourire. Il me domine de toute sa hauteur.

\- Elle est où la planque !?

\- Quoi ? Quelle planque ? De qui ?

\- Me prend pas pour un con. On sait que tu bosses avec eux, suffit de voir ta copine.

Justine ? Ils commencent à me les briser avec leurs questions à la noix. Je me lève à mon tour. Je plante mes yeux dans les siens. J'en ai marre et on ne parle pas des gens que j'aime de cette manière.

\- Qu'est ce que Justine vient foutre là-dedans ? Elle s'est faite enlevée par ces saletés de Sans-Factions sur le quai après la cérémonie des choix !

\- T'as bien répété ton histoire, me félicite Jeannine.

Cette greluche me donne des envies de meurtres. Je la chope par le col de son horrible tailleur bleu et la plaque contre le mur, à peu de chose près, elle se serait prise l'armoire en pleine tête.

\- Je vous dis que je ne sais rien. Vous êtes bouchée. Justine s'est faite enlevée et doit être morte à l'heure qu'il ait.

\- Lâche moi.

\- Non. Pas avant que vous compreniez.

Je fais même tout le contraire, je ressers ma prise sur elle. De toute manière, s'il comptait m'arrêter, ils l'auraient déjà fait. Max et l'autre Audacieux nous regardent depuis toute à l'heure sans rien faire. Ils sont deux, je suis seul et moins entrainer, ils me neutraliserai en cinq secondes grand maximum. Je soupçonne Jeannine de vouloir s'en sortir toute seule.

\- C'est bon. T'es pas au courant, maintenant lâche moi.

\- Expliquez moi !

Jeannine se frotte le cou pendant qu'on se rassied tous.

\- On a découvert que les Sans-Factions ont infiltré les factions, toutes les factions sauf les Altruistes. De toute façon, ils sont déjà à leurs bottes. Bref, d'après des sources sûres Justine en était une. Par contre on explique par pourquoi, ils l'ont exfiltré à son changement de faction.

\- Non ! Vous vous trompez !

\- Je suis désolé Eric, intervint Max, on est certain, Justine était une taupe et c'est pour ça qu'on pensait que tu en étais une aussi. Toute sa famille à mystérieusement disparut la semaine passé, on les soupçonne d'avoir rejoint les Sans-Factions.

Je reste sonné par la nouvelle. Justine, ma Justine, n'est qu'une, qu'une Sans-Faction, une taupe, elle m'a trahit. Elle s'est servie de moi. Comment peut-on utiliser les sentiments des autres à de telles fins. Je l'aimais vraiment cette, cette fille. Je n'attends pas que l'on me donne la permission, je sors de la salle en courant. Je me réfugie dans les rochers, là où j'étais la veille. Je glisse contre la pierre et je pleurs. Je pleurs toutes larmes de mon corps. Je reste des heures et des heures assis là. Je finis par m'endormir, le cœur meurtrit, mais je sais que lorsque je me réveillerai demain matin, je en serai plus le même homme. Je deviendrai sans cœur, je ne veux plus être trahit. Je ne veux plus être faible, je ne serai plus jamais l'homme que l'on manipule. L'ancien Eric est mort ce soir, le Eric qui aimait et qui était humain n'existe plus. Il ne reste que Eric l'Audacieux sans cœur et sans moral.

* * *

 **Oui, c'est la fin de l'histoire.**

 **Pour ceux et celles qui veulent je posterai une suite ( fin alternatif ) dans " Changement ", je ne sais pas quand ça sortira.**

 **A tous, merci d'avoir lu jusqu'au bout. J'espère à bientôt, dans d'autres fictions.**


End file.
